


Yu-Gi-Oh! Acclaimed Destiny

by DaggerFallen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Duel Monsters, This was made based on a bet i made on tumblr, Yu-Gi-Oh! Acclaimed Destiny, bujingi deck, but you have to get through all the card games to get to the plot, im gonna try and keep this really interesting, quality ygo content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: Yura Miraki is nineteen and working at a card shop in her hometown. After the death of her mother she couldn't bring herself to look at her cards anymore. She buried them not long after her mother passed and hasn't played duel monsters since. However, by chance she learns that destiny has something else in store for her. She can either take up arms and reach for the stars, or plummet and watch her world burn...





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Acclaimed Destiny

Duel Monsters is a staple in the world that I live in. People play constantly, young and old. They teach it in schools all over the world as a part of history. There’s two names that I always hear:

Seto Kaiba, original CEO of Kaiba Corp, creator of the solid vision technology used to play the games, which in turn led to the creation of Link Vrains.

And Yugi Muto, the first King of Games and the best duelist to ever live.

Both were long gone by the time I was born. After them though there were many others. People who climbed to fame through the use of Duel Monsters. Some even saving the world. It all sounded a little ridiculous to me.

I played the game when I was little. I was quite fond of the game too. My mother and I would always play together. Looking back now though… she always use to play when things looked bleak. I think she did it to cheer me up and keep all of our minds off the rough times. It had worked then.

Father had always watched from the sidelines and cheered me on. He used extra money from his paycheck to buy me new card packs from the card shop. I loved those cards…

But the day that my mother passed away was the day that I realized that the card games were just an escape. We were financially unstable, father had a low paying job and mother had an illness we had never even heard of. They put me through school and did what they thought was best for me.

After she died I made a time capsule. I was young at the time and the sudden need to bury something, perhaps my emotions, welled deep within me. So I buried the things that reminded me most of her. My cards. Deep within the ground.

As soon as I was able to in high school I got a job to support my father. Ironically enough the closest job I could find that paid relatively well was at a game shop. I worked every day surrounded by cards.

It wasn’t too bad though. My best friend works at the card shop with me. Her name is Hiromi Takeda and she was a duelist herself. Often times she tried to get me to get back into dueling so that id duel with her, but she respected me every time I politely declined. Today was the same as every day had been my entire high school life, though I had graduated a few months ago.

“Hey Yura!” she waved to me from across the street. The new pink highlights in her hair reflected the bubbly expression on her face. Hiromi, though she often acted like she was an airhead, was actually really smart. Her overabundant purity and optimism overshadowed that sometimes however. She often got into trouble before she actually thought things through.

When she was clear to walk across the street she quickly made her way across. Her arm swung over my shoulder before I could protest and she pulled me closer with a grin, “How about a duel today, huh? Just a quick one, we can Speed Duel!” She begged quickly as if I would have less time to say no.

“We could play on one of the tables for casual duels at the shop. Oh! Or I could lend you one of my Vrains headsets!” She sounded way too excited, and I felt bad shutting her down yet again.

“Sorry Hiromi, you know I don’t duel anymore,” I said.

Hiromi and I have known each other since we were young. We used to duel all the time and I know that she’s itching to duel against me again and show me her skills, but I don’t know if I could bring myself to get back into the game, even just once.

“Okay…” she sighed, “You use to love dueling…”

“I know… maybe one day,” I felt bad giving her false hope too. Every now and then and think about how my cards almost seemed to speak to me, but after my mother passed the cards went silent. I probably never heard voices to begin with. Just the musings of a childish imagination. I like to think that being in touch with reality is better for me than holding onto some childish card game. I did miss them though.

We arrived at the card shop, which also doubled as a training center for those who wanted to learn to play. I spent my time restocking the shelves and checking people out at the register while Hiromi took care of the lessons.

Her kind nature and natural ability to be encouraging made her a perfect fit for the job. Not only that but she was exceptionally good at duel monsters. Even though she usually used a synchro deck she could aptly teach any summoning method from standard to link.

The little old man that ran the card shop was nice to me. He knew that I didn’t duel and after asking me if I did the first time he never asked again. It made working around him a lot easier.

Our society is so duelist centered that it’s hard to do anything without dueling. Even getting good jobs is harder without the ability to use even a basic deck. I’d been applying left and right for jobs, but nothing had come back to me yet. After all not only did I not duel, I only had a diploma to work with, not college for the current foreseeable future.

I was shelving a new pack today though and I knew that as soon as we opened the door they’d practically be gone. It had been ages since a new XYZ card pack had been released since people had recently lapsed back on the Fusion hype. This one was supposed to have a premium foil card in one of these packs. I felt bad for the kids who thought it might show up in an old shop like this one and not NeoKaiba Corporation.

All the kids who were experts at dueling went there for their cards instead of places like this. The card packs were more expensive but you were more likely to get good cards there than here. It was created in the image of Seto Kaiba’s original corporation, before it lost to LEO. The VR tech that they were using for duels there was intense. Action Duels were on the rise again, but everyone still used Speed duels for quick interactions before their day got going.

I looked up to the television in the shop to see what was on today. Someone was using pendulum cards in an action duel today, which was actually quite rare since their popularity had slowly been decreasing in recent years.

I shook my head. I knew way too much about dueling despite not having dueled in years. It was as if no matter how hard I tried it still grabbed my attention. I gave a deep sigh and set the last box of the new card packs on the shelf. I caught myself staring at the title of the box:

“Warriors of the Stars”

It sounded over the top like they always did. I finally turned away from the shelf to find the old man staring at me.

“M-mr. Trinket! Sorry, I’m getting back to work!” I said as he stared. He didn’t look angry though, and then again I don’t think that old Mr. Trinket ever looked upset.

“Why don’t you take one of those card packs? Maybe you’ll get lucky and win the prize,” he smiled at her and glanced to the card pack on the shelf behind me.

“…That’s not really my thing anymore,” I told him awkwardly as I glanced back with him, “I can’t spend my money on cards. I have more important things…”

“Then allow me to pay for it.” He walked past me and grabbed one of the packs, “I can tell that this one is calling to you, dear.”

I took it from him slowly. Not that I had accepted it, but more so that I was intrigued by what he meant when he said that the pack was speaking to me. I looked it over for a moment and while it was true that I felt that I wanted to open this one more than others, it was completely preposterous to assume that the cards were speaking to me in any way. It was just childish curiosity peeking through.

Though I didn’t think that I’d actually let the curiosity win out this time. I tried to give myself a reasonable excuse for opening the card pack. Mr. Trinket had spent his money on this pack. It wasn’t like I was going to use the cards. If I got good ones I could sell them for a higher price online.

I was caught off guard when I heard the tearing of cheap foil. I looked down to see my own two hands had already ripped open the pack. I suppose there’s no turning back from this now.

Nine cards that I pulled out of the pack that I had broken the seal to. Setting my eyes upon the first card made my heartbeat quicken a little. Having knowledge that these cards were in my possession and were my cards already brought back memories.

I went card by card, gazing at the art, the numbers, the effects, but I wasn’t really processing it. I should’ve just handed them to Hiromi and walked away, but for some reason I felt compelled to continue sifting through the cards.

“Performapal Raingoat… Alexandrite Dragon… Cyberse Wizard…” I soon had gotten to the back card. The foil sheen made it hard to read the name of the card at first. I glanced to the type first, “Beast Warrior”, then to the Attack and Defense “ATK 2500 DEF 2000”, it was an XYZ card of rank four.

“Bujintei Kagutsuchi”

My gut wrenched and I dropped the cards, scattering them across the counter. The coincidence of drawing a card by _that name_ was uncanny. I was wondering if maybe the cards had actually chosen now to try and speak to me again. But why would they do it to be this cruel?

I picked up the foil card with shaky hands before glancing to the front door of the shop. I felt like I needed confirmation, like maybe this was all just a dream, or I had mistaken the name of the card.

I bolted from the shop and went back home. I was glad that my father wasn’t home to see my frantic attempt to dig up the capsule that I had buried so long ago. My shovel connected with thin metal and I tossed it to the side, dusting off the small red capsule.

“This isn’t a good idea…” I whispered shakily to myself. The prospect of digging up hidden emotions that I had buried long ago with the cards was scarier than seeing the cards themselves. I could feel them bubbling up as I opened the tin.

I slid the cards out slowly, looking them each over with shock.

“I did have a Bujin deck… what the hell are the odds of that?” I whispered in disbelief. The capsule also contained a portable duel disk, one of the older models by now. But it had my name written on the side in permanent marker.

Memories of playing with my mother resurfaced like I knew they would, and before I knew it I was crying. I should’ve put these back into the ground where they wouldn’t bother me. However, for some reason I pocketed the cards in my hoodie before going back to work.

Stepping inside I saw that I had already opened and kids had already flooded in. As suspected they had already cleared out the new booster packs and were lined up at the register and waiting for me to check them out of the store.

I checked them out one by one until a man around my age stepped up to the register. He had over ten of the packs in his hands and he laid them out across the counter. From the looks of him he had gambled his money away with card games and was using what was left of it to try and build up his deck.

“Hey Missy, what do you have in your pocket there?” he asked me and I was caught off guard when he reached across the counter to pull the foil XYZ card out of my pocket. “This is the expensive card that they released as part of this pack, I bet you cheated to get your hands on this!”

“Hey, give that back and pay for these packs before I call the manager,” I said. I felt weirdly anxious about losing the new Bujin card, as it belonged with those of my own deck.

“Sorry sister, this thing is mine,” he sneered and bolted out the door.

I froze for a moment before running after him. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I couldn’t lose this card. But it’s not like I wanted to duel again, I felt a war of emotions in me as I dodged around all of the bystanders.

He cut sideways into an alleyway and I followed him, knowing it was a dead end.

“Give it back creep!” I shouted at him. It felt odd hearing such a demanding tone form my own lips, but I wasn’t going to back down.

“You want it, Princess?” he chuckled, “Duel me for it.”

I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I had to review my options. I could duel him here to get the card back. Or I could walk away and never see it again.

_Take up arms… it’s your destiny Yura…_

I heard a voice speaking to me. It felt odd and I looked around before gulping and slipping the portable duel disk from my pocket onto my arm. I set my deck of Bujin cards into the disk before looking up at the assailant with frightened determination.

“Alright then, I’ll wipe you out,” he snickered at me and brought out his own deck too.

With a deep breath I waited for his signal.

“Duel!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I currently do not have an editor for this series, if anyone notices errors in my work and would like to proofread these chapters before I post them, please contact me on tumblr at dagger-writes.


End file.
